There have been many devices developed over the years as plant stands for the indoor growing and display of house plants. Some of these devices are purely decorative in that they are simply display stands and configurations that provide support for one or more plants. Their primary design criteria is ornamental to match the style and decor of the home or office in which they are placed.
Other indoor plant stands attempt to combine ornamentality with functionality. For example, plant stands have been configured with grow lights to improve the health and lifespan of indoor plants. Other apparatus have been developed that include irrigation systems, including timers, to maintain the plants watered on a regular basis.
None of the devices have been specifically designed and configured to combine ornamental qualities for indoor display in a desirable self-contained apparatus with the necessary functional elements to maintain the plants properly watered so as to improve their health and well-being in a controlled indoor environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical plant stand arrangement that includes both watering and lighting control, while at the same time presenting the plants in an attractive and stylishly compatible display.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a vertical plant stand arrangement that includes a lower base having a water reservoir and pumping system, the electrical controls and a timer unit; a central vertical support column provided with a plurality of plant stations and, optionally, an upper cover that houses the water drip distribution system and the lighting system.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the plants mounted for display on the vertical plant stand will be maintained by an automatic electrical watering system which is completely hidden from the observer's view. The watering system is preferably a drip-type system that maximizes water conservation while, at the same time, preventing overwatering of the plants. Even though the control unit and watering system are hidden from view during normal display of the plants, all functional parts of the vertical plant stand arrangement are readily accessible for maintenance or repair. The vertical plant stand arrangement includes a vertical support column that allows various orientations and configurations of the plants displayed thereon, thus not limiting the user to a predetermined arrangement.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.